


Scratch

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King's eyes were wide as soon as he heard footsteps in a dark sewer chamber.





	Scratch

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King's eyes were wide as soon as he heard footsteps in a dark sewer chamber. A memory of his mother's demise returned to him. His tears after her life ended a few years ago. *Are you always going to haunt your son?* 

Scratching. A snarling alligator wanted in.

 

THE END


End file.
